


Vesuvius

by hereonourstreet



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Galo, Facials, First Time, M/M, Switching, Top Lio, bottom Lio, top galo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/hereonourstreet
Summary: Things that used to matter: destroying Kray Foresight, freeing the Burnish, feeling the fire.What matters now: Galo Thymos.





	1. intro.

Sex is embarrassing. 

Not because Lio is embarrassed doing it. But because when the world turns the way it does, sex seems a little silly. Unimportant. A really fleeting solution for a temporary physical urge. When Kray fucking Foresight exists, it feels like sex should be falling by the wayside. Who cares about cum when there’s a literal evil genius ready to let the world burn? No pun intended. 

But Lio is a horny motherfucker so sex happens a lot anyway. It’s just rushed and meaningless. Maybe if he were less sentimental, he’d manage a friends with benefits kind of thing with Gueira and Meis, but those aren’t just his partners, they’re his best friends. They aren’t sex partners. They’re attractive. But Lio isn’t attracted to them. Well, he is, but they’re so important. To the Burnish and to him. He can’t risk ruining anything with sex. 

But the world spins differently now. Kray fucking Foresight only exists physically. He’s not torturing and killing anymore. He’s no longer ruining lives every way he knows how. That’s the thing: he undoubtedly destroyed Burnish lives far worse, but he didn’t make Galo Thymos’ much easier in the end. Galo still goes a little silent and still when Kray is mentioned, especially when he’s not expecting to hear the name out loud. He quickly covers, almost immediately frowns or smiles or anything to indicate it’s a surface level emotional when Lio - and surely everyone else - can tell it’s anything but. 

Anyway. Life has changed completely. Maybe sex can come to the forefront for a little while. 

Nothing prepared Lio for Galo. He was usually prepared for any possibility but Galo was a dark horse. He came in under the radar. Lio didn’t know who he was until the day he graciously granted him the privilege of “capturing” him - which Galo still at times forgets was purposeful on Lio’s part - but he certainly came to know him and know him well. He never exactly hated Galo, but he didn’t ever expect him to - well, he didn’t expect him to be Galo. Lio assumed he was an idiot, but the kind who was truly blind to is ignorance. In all senses of the word, Galo is not dumb. Galo always did the right thing and when he found out the right thing wasn’t as straightforward as he thought, he changed. Galo didn’t linger on his mistakes. He didn’t let his errors consume him. 

He lets something consume him, but that’s something else (it’s Kray).

Galo does what he believes is the right thing. No matter what. He’s a little cocky and excitable and that leads him to do idiotic things. But he isn’t stupid. Doing the right thing is the most intelligent act a man can take. And that means Galo may be the smartest person Lio knows. 

No. Lio never really hated Galo. So he didn’t have to have a change of heart to grow to like him. He just did, ever since that fist bump at the dawn of the new world. It wasn’t a life-altering moment. It wasn’t something that made his heart flutter. It was just a gut feeling. A visceral reaction: here’s someone worth spending a life with.

All that being said, Galo is a little stupid sometimes. 

“You don’t know what a top is?”

Galo gets embarrassed easily. He knows they’re talking about sex and that’s what gives his face that creeping pink tinge. It’s not his stupidity. 

“I can take a guess.”

“So are you a top?”

“I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“It’s sort of a gut thing.”

“My gut tells me to put out fi-”

Lio puts up two fingers to silence him. Flames don’t combust from him any longer, but even Galo reacts as if they do. 

“Burning firefighter soul,” Lio finishes. “Something tells me you’ve been so focused on your burning firefighter soul that you’ve never even had sex.”

Galo doesn’t answer. Lio is actually impressed and a little jealous. He wishes he could’ve had such an intense focus on something so important that even his dick didn’t get in the way on occasion. 

“There’s nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

“Well, what’s a virgin?”

“Galo.”

“No, I mean how do you define it? Because I’ve done stuff. I just haven’t had sex before.”

“Oh,” Lio says. That makes a lot more sense. Someone who looks like Galo certainly has to have had admirers. He can’t be going into this completely blind. 

That’s the thing: he’s shirtless and sweaty right now and not for the usual reasons. He’s been kissing Lio a lot lately and every time they get a little bit further before they get interrupted. At this point, Lio thinks he must be cursed. Now that he actually has the time and capacity to enjoy sex, no one will let him. 

He hasn’t told Galo about his sexual history, so he doesn’t know Galo’s in return. He’s never told this man that he used to sleep around a lot; used to have meaningless hookups because he didn’t have time to worry about relationships and the things sex complicates. But he has time to think about that now and he really doesn’t want to explain why he chose Galo. He’s not ashamed in the slightest, he’s just a little embarrassed sharing such intimate feelings. Asking Galo if he’s a top is much easier. He thought. 

“Are you a top?”

Lio chokes on his spit. 

“Not really,” he says. “That’s sort of why I’m asking.”

“Oh,” Galo says. “You mean - you want me to top you?”

Lio sighs. 

“And people call you stupid.”

Galo grins. 

“I’m the stupidest firefighter there is,” he says proudly. Lio smirks. “You want to be topped by the dumbest firefighter around.”

Lio stops smirking just as Galo leans down, bringing his face centimeters away. Lio pulls away but Galo keeps pressing towards him. 

“You just couldn’t resist my burning soul, huh? Just like I said when we first met! No one can resist it. Everyone loves when Galo Thymos comes to the rescue!”

“And what about you?” Lio asks quietly. “You didn’t exactly stop when we first kissed. In fact, you’re the one who kept going.” Galo’s grin vanishes as he realizes Lio has a point and is going to keep going: “What do you think when you look at me? Do you still see a terrorist? Or have you started thinking about all the times you’ve had me nearly naked? Or do you think about something else?”

“S-something else?”

“Do you think about the times that could happen?”

“Could happen?”

“What do you want to do to me?” 

Galo’s eyes go wide. He’s clearly never been asked that before, at least not that crudely. Lio is half-expecting him to start crying, say something about how he’s seen people do enough to Lio and just wants to let him rest now. But he’s not that daft - he knows what Lio means, and apparently has an answer even though it’s obvious he deeply doesn’t want to reveal it. 

“Well?” Lio prompts. “How am I supposed to let you do it if you don’t tell me what it is?”

“I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Galo has never fucked before. That’s the long and short of it. Lio sits up on Galo’s couch and wraps an arm around his neck. 

“I want you to fuck me.”

It’s weird to say it and mean it for once. He’s used the words before to feel sexy but immediately felt idiotic for it. With Galo, he means it. He wants to have sex with him because he wants to do something important. For once, sex is important. For once, sex feels like it can matter. 

“Lio…”

“We don’t have to,” Lio says nonchalantly. “If you don’t want to.”

Galo takes a deep breath. 

“I want to,” he admits. “But… not now.”

“Not now?” 

“I want it to be special.”

“Special?”

“I want it to matter.”

The words make Lio’s jaw go slack. He stares at Galo, who is, what, to him? They’re not boyfriends. But Galo is important to him. Galo really matters. They had to work together to save the world and sometimes Galo says things that remind Lio of how easy it was to do that. Galo comes so naturally to Lio. Lio never expected that. He wants Galo to know. He needs to tell him just how important he is. 

“You’re so stupid, Galo Thymos.”


	2. sexistentialism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s hard. It’s really hard for Lio to admit such sincere feelings. Galo’s seen him cry. He’s seen him at his most vulnerable - ready to destroy an entire city of innocent people. That’s Lio’s most embarrassing moment. He’s still recovering from such a display of wanton emotion. Absolutely unbridled passion for the worst thing possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really wanted to post this so its not beta read or proofed or anything. it was supposed to be a pwp of lio teaching galo to fuck but lmfao

Lio shows up at Galo’s place after “work.” He never really meant to join the Burning Rescue, but after he helped for months to clean up Promepolis, it just sort of snowballed into a reality. It’s not like they put out Burnish fires anymore, but that’s politics and tonight isn’t about politics. Tonight is about how stupid Lio feels for the nerves coursing through him as he and Galo walk slowly down the hall towards the gigantic bed in Galo’s room. The only size bed that would fit Galo’s body. And now it has to fit Lio’s, too. 

Which isn’t that difficult. He’s a small guy. 

Galo sways nervously in the doorway as Lio crosses to his bed and sits on the corner gingerly. He looks around the uncharacteristically clean room - Galo must have taken his own nerves out on his apartment because it’s absolutely spotless - and takes a deep breath. Before he asks if Galo is sure about this, he has to make sure  _ he’s  _ sure about this. Not because he doesn’t want to do it, but because he’s anxious that Galo is going to put so much work into making this perfect and  _ he’s  _ going to be the one who screws something up.

But he runs through his checklist in his brain and knows he took care of everything. He’s clean. He’s ready. He even considered opening himself a little at home, but figured he’d get over excited about the prospect of what was about to happen so he waited. Which means he’s pretty fired up right now and ready for Galo to stop dawdling and get on with it.

But he does want to make sure Galo is certain about this. 

“We really don’t have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.”

“I’m the one who invited you,” Galo says. Which is true. Lio was walking down a hall when Galo pulled him unceremoniously into an empty room, towered over him and pleaded with him to come over tonight. Lio tried to set him on fire at first. Galo is lucky the Burnish don’t exist anymore. “I want to do this.”

“Then come over here and do it.”

Galo does come over, but he doesn’t do much of anything. Lio looks up at him from under his bangs and studies him for a moment. He had some thought in his brain, but looking at Galo’s face is too much for him. His brain short-circuits. Way too handsome.

“Alright,” Lio says finally. He stands up and grabs Galo’s wrist, pulling him onto the bed. “I get it. I’m going to have to teach you, aren’t I?”

“Teach me?”

“I’m going to have to show you how to fuck me.”

Galo exhales as they both flop onto the mattress and lie awkwardly on their sides, facing each other. 

“I think you’d have more fun on top,” Lio says. “That way you can control things.”

“But!” Galo cries. “Isn’t that why  _ you’d  _ rather be on top?”

“Eventually,” Lio smiles. “But I’ve done this before. You haven’t. Plus, I trust that if I tell you to stop doing something, you’re going to.”

“Of course I am.”

“Then get on top of me.”

“Are you sure?”

“Look,” Lio says. “The thing about sex is that everyone can do it. You don’t have to think about it that hard. If you’re doing it right, you’re making sure your partner is having a good time and it feels good and that’s about it. There’s no one way to do it.” Lio pulls on Galo’s arms and he sits up on his knees, shifting his weight to finally pin Lio down on the bed. Which feels  _ really  _ good. “There. You good so far?”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“Yes. You know how the whole process works, right?”

“I need to open you.”

“I’ll do it myself if you want.”

“No,” Galo says. “I mean, unless you’d rather.”

Lio smiles. This is going to be a lot of back-and-forth, he can tell. But he’ll manage. He’s sure once Galo gets hard enough - excited enough - he’ll hardly be able to hold back. Or maybe he’s the opposite. Maybe he’s that kind of guy with unreasonable endurance. The kind of guy who can hold himself back. 

“You want to?”

Galo doesn’t answer. He reaches to his bedside drawer and opens it. He pulls out a bottle of lube and Lio is impressed. He brought his own just in case, but at least Galo understands how this is  _ supposed  _ to go.

“I’ll do it,” Galo says, fumbling with the bottle. 

“Wait,” Lio tells him, putting a hand out and taking the bottle from him. He puts it on the bed next to them and runs his fingers softly down Galo’s arms. Galo shivers. “If you get lube all over your fingers while our clothes are still on…”

“Oh,” Galo says. “Right. I, uh… I should take them off first.”

“Galo.”

“What?”

“Breathe,” Lio tells him. “Take your time.” Lio’s fingers trace up his shoulder and onto his face, cradling him gently and running his thumb along his lips. “We’re really good at kissing. Let’s do that first.”

They only get about ten seconds into their first kiss of the night before Galo interrupts it:

“Do you remember our first kiss?”

His voice is so gravelly that Lio can’t even think it’s a sentimental question. He actually shivers a bit as he opens his eyes. Galo is staring down at his chest almost sadly.

“On the couch?”

Galo lifts his head and looks at him quizzically.

“No,” he says. “When I thought I’d lost you.”

Lio’s breath hitches. Oh. He’s talking  _ way  _ back. Before either of them had feelings for each other. Or maybe that was just when the feelings started.  _ When I thought I’d lost you.  _ That’s how Galo has come to think of it. But -

“That wasn’t a kiss,” Lio says quietly. “That was just - that was -”

Galo’s lips are on his again and Lio is grateful. He doesn’t know what to call it. It’s not like he remembers it fully. Galo has had his mouth against plenty of others’ - and the same goes for Lio; Galo  _ watched  _ him to do it in that cave. They aren’t kisses. Calling them kisses would mean they’ve kissed all these people they tried to rescue. 

Though Lio doesn’t know why he’s trying to qualify things - he’s  _ actually  _ kissed plenty of people who didn’t matter. They weren’t like this. Kissing those guys wasn’t like kissing Galo. Galo, whose hand always finds it way to the back of Lio’s head. It grips his hair just tight enough for Lio to feel it but not so hard that it hurts. His thumb hooks around to the front of his ear, holding his face gently, and his lips - he’s such a good kisser. He just  _ looks  _ like a good kisser and he  _ is.  _ He opens his mouth just enough for it to feel lewd - sexy. Lio feels sexy with Galo, even despite his  _ sexistentialism. _

Lio’s hands wander to the hem of Galo’s t-shirt. He wants to feel his chest. Now. His fingers creep along the fabric and they part just long enough to pull the shirt over Galo’s head - and as usual, it gets stuck on his hair. Galo has to sit up for a moment to pull it all the way off and Lio moans as he watches the muscles in his upper ribs strain with movement. Galo discards the shirt on the floor next to the bed and his hand is immediately back cradling Lio’s face. His lips are wet and it’s the only time Lio can handle the smacking noises that sometimes fill the room. He usually hates that - the  _ sound  _ of kissing. But with Galo, it’s… 

It’s all so different. He doesn’t feel like this is a waste of time. He doesn’t feel like he should be out there in the world, doing something more meaningful. He feels that being right here, underneath Galo, is perfectly consequential in its own way.

Yeah, he’s biased in Galo’s favor. Especially in favor of Galo’s lips. But still. It feels meaningful to be here right now. For the first time ever.

It’s not like he was never careful. He always evaluated the situation carefully. There were a lot of secret, internal investigations going on when he hooked up with someone, making sure they weren’t going to end being undercover Freeze Force or something unbelievable like that. And maybe it was just that his life on the run - only having Gueira and Meis to feel fully confident in - made it harder to trust anyone in general. Even if they weren’t about to arrest him - even if they didn’t know he was Burnish - it was just hard to believe in people. It was hard to have faith that a person wouldn’t end up hurting him, physically or otherwise. So he always made sure to know his exit points, have a way out, know he could get out of this if he needed to.

And if all else failed, he’d just set them on fire.

But Galo is already on fire. Lio will never get sick of Galo’s burning firefighter soul. It’s what they have in common - they’re both on fire, even if the Burnish don’t really exist anymore. They’re flames that can’t really be put out. And right now, Galo is panting as if he’s actually aflame. Lio was lost in thought, kissing absent-mindedly, but Galo is clearly pretty worked up. Lio supposes he shouldn’t make him wait. That would be cruel. And being cruel in bed will come later, when they get into the kinky stuff. That’s not for tonight.

He reaches down to undo his own pants. He forewent the straps tonight, knowing they’d just frustrate him in the moment. He oftentimes has sex with most of his clothes  _ on,  _ just because they’re so hard to get off. But there’s something about tonight that needs that naked intimacy. He wants to touch Galo. He wants their skin - their wildly opposing skin - to touch. His own pristine, pale skin, safe from the flames he spent his life with and Galo’s, scarred and burnt from the ones he’s known himself. Lio traces a finger down that arm a lot. He outlines Galo’s scars. The ones he’s gotten from Burnish flames.

Lio feels a little responsible.

He has to squirm out of a kiss to get his pants off. Even without the straps, they’re still tight as hell and when he looks down at his naked form underneath Galo, he realizes once more just how disparate their bodies are. He’s three times smaller than Galo and would absolutely feel crushed beneath him if he let all his weight down. Of course, Galo is very careful with him, though Lio can’t help but wonder if there will come a day that Galo will lose himself to the feeling and nearly break Lio in two.

The thought is appealing but again - that’s not for tonight.

Galo follows suit and starts to unbuckle his own pants. This is a first for them: they’ve never seen each other naked. So Lio proceeds to strip his shirt off so that they can be fully nude together, only their skin in the way. He drops his shirt onto Galo’s on the floor and leans back, taking in the sight of a very naked Galo on top of him. His breath hitches again, this time his dick twitching in unison.  _ God,  _ Galo is attractive. He’s everything that Lio isn’t: big, muscular, imposing. He’s the guy who sits next to Lio on the bus because he thinks he can take up some of his space, which is why Lio has such a penchant for spreading his legs as wide as he does. He’s entitled to as much space as everyone else. Anyway, the point is that Galo is humongous and it makes Lio ache with desire. 

Lio doesn’t have self-image issues. He’s not insecure about being a small man or being mistaken for a woman half the time. But he’s used to it and Galo is a departure from that norm. But more than that, looking at someone as big as Galo is  _ comforting.  _ Because there’s not a bone in Lio’s body that doesn’t believe Galo would use his entire form to protect him. He’s never looked at someone naked before and felt a  _ connection,  _ but right now, here’s staring at the only person he’s ever come to trust with himself. It’s exciting to feel something new, but also a little embarrassing. And scary.

But then Lio is interrupted. He sees it out of the corner of his eye at first but then they go wide and his spit gets lodged in his throat when it registers.

“Shit, Galo, your dick is huge.”

He wants to meet his eyes but he can’t. He’s distracted by what’s likely the biggest dick he’s ever taken. Galo seems to be as wide-eyed as him and starts to cover himself back up.

“It is?”

Lio is exasperated. There’s no way Galo didn’t know that. And he’s only half-hard at the moment. Lio looks to his side and grabs the lube. He squeezes the tube and luckily, it’s full.

“We’re gonna need this whole bottle.”

Galo is tan - and even tanner from all his work in the sun - but Lio can tell he’s blushing. He’s embarrassed at the very least, and proceeds to undress completely, though Lio can see his hands are shaking. Lio’s the one who has to take that whole thing. He’s the one who should be shaking.

He uncaps the lube and grabs Galo’s weak hand.

“Stop trembling,” he says gently. “Your hands are big, too. They’ll do a good job opening. Just remember, you can’t ever use too much lube.”

Galo’s hands are so strong that he empties half the bottle with one squeeze. It squirts onto Lio’s torso and he takes a deep breath.

“I take it back,” he says. “That might be too much lube.”

But they make it work. Lio unscrews the cap completely and gathers as much up into his palms as he can, then scrapes it back into the tube while Galo is coating his fingers with what’s left. 

Lio finally starts to spread his legs. He exhales as he does, realizing this it the vulnerable part. This is the point at which he has to admit that he’s taking a risk. He’s taking the chance that Galo won’t hurt him. And it’s the most certain he’s ever been in his decision. Galo’s breath is as shaky as his hands as he watches Lio’s legs part.

“I’ve seen you spread your legs more times than I can count but this is… different.” Galo smiles and Lio returns it haughtily. “Are you… ready?”

Lio blinks once and nods. He slides down a little and lifts his hips, offering himself to Galo, whose chest palpitates as he looks down.

“I didn’t know you would look this… good.”

“I keep myself clean.”

“How?”

Lio frowns. He’s not about to explain enemas to Galo; not in this moment, at least.

“I’ll tell you later, dumby.” He wiggles his hips to invite Galo in. “Come on. Open me.”

The thing is that it’s not a new feeling for Lio. He’s had fingers inside of him before. So he doesn’t react much when Galo presses his index in. But Galo has never been inside anyone himself, so he moves slowly which soon becomes  _ torture  _ for Lio. It’s  _ nice  _ to be with someone so careful - Lio’s only had two or three bad experiences, but even the nicest people weren’t  _ this  _ methodical - and he realizes he’s going to need to  _ let  _ Galo go this slow if he’s going to take his whole dick eventually. He leans back against the pillow and sighs. Galo’s finger is on a mission: he doesn’t explore, doesn’t crook it around inside of him. He just steadily pushes in and out, in and out. Lio lets him in silence until he gets used to the feeling.

“You might wanna put the next one in.”

“How many am I gonna do?”

Lio shrugs.

“Two or three,” he says, Galo’s single finger still pushing slowly back and forth. “Once you have two, you can spread them apart inside and open it up more.”

“Spread them apart?” Galo asks curiously. “That sounds like it hurts.”

“It’s all a little uncomfortable,” Lio says honestly. “But like I said, use a lot of lube and it’ll be fine.”

“You sure it doesn’t hurt?”

“Not yet,” Lio smirks, his eyes glancing towards his dick again. But that’s not what Galo wanted to hear.

“I don’t want to hurt you at all.”

Lio wants to tease him; call him a big baby. But it’s sweet. Galo’s worry shouldn’t be discouraged. He’s a good man to care this much and Lio wants him to know that.

“Stop being a baby.”

It’s hard. It’s  _ really  _ hard for Lio to admit such sincere feelings. Galo’s seen him cry. He’s seen him at his most vulnerable - ready to destroy an entire city of innocent people. That’s Lio’s most embarrassing moment. He’s still recovering from such a display of wanton emotion. Absolutely unbridled passion for the worst thing possible.

“Sorry,” he corrects himself. “You’re not being a baby. But it’ll be fine. I’ve done this before. I know what I’m doing and you’re not going to hurt me.”

Galo suddenly pushes a second finger in and Lio isn’t expecting it. He actually gasps despite the liberal amount of lube on Galo’s finger. It doesn’t hurt at all; it just surprises him.

“Who have you done this with?”

Lio is still recovering from the sudden intrusion so he doesn’t register the question right away. But when he does, he also hears Galo’s tone - it’s almost jealousy. He won’t meet Lio’s eyes, not that Lio can really keep them open right now anyway.

“No one you know.”

“I know that,” Galo says quietly. He stills his fingers, realizing that he may have gone a little too quickly. “Have you ever been in love?”

Lio’s eyes fly open. He stares at the man who still won’t look at him. Galo’s eyes are cast on Lio’s chest, his hair hanging limply in his face to hide him. What a loaded question to be asking someone you have two fingers inside of. Lio swallows down hard and tries to gather his thoughts.

The answer is no. He’s never been in love the way Galo is talking about. He didn’t have time for it. He loved Mad Burnish. He loved his purpose. He had a passion for what he was doing. So he knows what love is. But he doesn’t know the romantic kind. He wouldn’t say he’s in love with Galo, either. But he can tell that it’s coming. Galo is the first person he’s ever met that he can see himself falling in love with. He can say that with absolute certainty.

“No,” he says finally. “I’ve never been in love.” He pauses. “Have you?”

“No,” Galo says much quicker. “So you just did this… with random people?”

“Yes,” Lio confirms. It’s the truth. “Just to get it out of my system. So I could focus on the more important things.”

Galo’s fingers are picking up again and Lio’s breath is, too.

“Important things?”

Lio can’t be expected to have a serious conversation at a time like this, can he? But he feels compelled to answer anyway:

“Freeing the Burnish,” he says.  _ Destroying Kray Foresight,  _ he doesn’t. There’s no need to utter that name right now, especially to Galo of all people. In any case, Galo understands. He says he’s never been in love and Lio believes him - but what was Kray to him?

Did Galo feel about Kray the way Lio felt about the Burnish?

“Sex used to get in the way,” Galo infers and Lio is once again enthralled by his ability to pick up on these things. Dumb firefighter, his ass. “So you just… hooked up?”

“They didn’t mean anything,” Lio says. “They were fine. But they were strangers. I never saw them again.”

“Does this mean anything?”

Lio doesn’t hesitate this time:

“Yes.”

Galo is kissing him again, his face finally freed from behind his hair, and his fingers are rutting in and out faster now, causing Lio to moan and tilt into the kisses. With fingers so big, he’s nearly hitting his prostate and Lio  _ doesn’t  _ want to finish this quickly.

“Put in the third,” he pants. “Spread them.”

“How?”

Lio exhales slowly. He’s  _ really  _ teaching Galo how to top here. 

“Like they’re scissors,” he clarifies. Galo seems to understand that because he pulls his two fingers apart and Lio hisses at the sensation. “Yes,” he encourages. “Like that.”

Galo keeps spreading the two fingers inside of Lio, pulling them apart then pushing them back together and Lio is finally starting to come undone. He’s moaning into the touch and begging Galo for a third finger because he forgot how he likes to feel full. He  _ loves  _ to feel things inside of him, and he knows it’s cheesy to say he feels fuller than ever because this time it’s  _ Galo,  _ but it’s true. He just wants as much of Galo inside of him as he can have. But he has to go slow. He has to respect Galo’s boundaries.

Still, three fingers is not enough.

“I really want you to fuck me.”

“Are you open enough?” Galo says worriedly. “I think I ne-”

“I’m fine,” Lio tells him. “I know you’re concerned. But I’m ready.”

“Ready?”

“I want to feel you inside of me,” he says, his eyes flying open as he wraps his arms around Galo’s neck. “I want you to know how it feels to be inside someone. I want you to know how it feels to be inside  _ me.” _

“Lio…”

“Do you have a condom?”

“Yes,” Galo says immediately, gesturing to the drawer. Lio’s hand flies over and he fishes around inside until he feels a whole pile of them.

“Why’d you get so many?”

“Well I was hoping we’d need more later.”

Lio stares at him. He’s not sure why that gets to him, but it does. Galo wants a next time. A few next times, by the looks of it. And he’s already thinking about it. If this continues - if this keeps going at this pace, where things go further and further - what is that going to make them? What are they  _ now? _

Lio doesn’t have time to think about it. Galo is fumbling with the condom, which is so small in his massive hands. He’s ripping it open and putting it on with ease and Lio is realizing that Galo likely doesn’t know about condom sizes. It’s sliding on just fine but he did make quite an investment in something that might be a bit too small.

“Alright,” Galo says, positioning himself at Lio’s entrance. It snaps Lio back to reality, on arm still slung around Galo’s neck. He pulls both arms back and rests on his elbows, lifting his hips even more and hooking his knees over Galo’s shoulders. Galo seems a little surprised at the movement but Lio has always been pretty flexible. He’s just trying to make it easier.

“Just go slow,” Lio says. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I feel like I should be opening you more.”

Lio licks his lips.

“If you really want to, that’s fine,” he says. “But I’m ready.”

“No,” Galo says, shaking his head. “I trust you.” 

He pushes in and Lio supposes this is going to be the moment he remembers on his deathbed. This is it, after all: the first time he’s ever had meaningful sex.

Galo’s cock pushes into him, past the first ring of muscle. It makes Lio shudder; Galo is  _ definitely  _ the biggest Lio’s ever taken and it makes him shut his eyes so tight he sees stars.

“Are you still breathing?”

“Heh,” Lio laughs to himself. Now Galo is taking care of him. “I am now.” He shifts awkwardly. “Wait for a second. Stay inside. Just let me get used to it.”

Galo does as he’s told. Lio can already see how this dynamic is going to work: Galo is going to do anything Lio says. Which is exciting on one hand, as it’s exactly how Lio likes sex to work. He likes a cock in his ass but a lot of people thinks that means he’s just going to lay back and let them do whatever they want. No, Lio is far too used to calling the shots himself and isn’t exactly about to stop now. If he wants it deeper, he better get it deeper. If he wants them to stop, they  _ better  _ stop.

On the other hand, following orders has sort of been detrimental to Galo and even though it’s just sex, Lio doesn’t really want to make him concede equal footing in bed, too. But he imagines Galo will get just as cocky about this as he does everything else eventually. Was he this tepid and unsure when he first started with the Burning Rescue? Or is this sort of anxiety reserved for Lio and Lio only? 

“Okay,” Lio says. “Go a little bit more.”

As Galo pushes in further, Lio picks up the lube and puts some more on Galo’s cock. Watching Galo spread it around makes his own spring up again, aching to be touched. He reaches down and starts to jerk himself off but only gets a few seconds into it until he notices that Galo is looking at his dick like a Goddamn puppy: head cocked, curious and confused, trying to put two and two together.

He finally bats Lio’s hand away and starts to jerk him off in turn. Lio tries to stop a grin from spreading on his face. He should try to teach Galo how to have sex, but let his natural instinct kick in when it does. Something tells him that Galo is a service top - or service switch, maybe - and that’s just another sign that they were made for each other. Perfect teamwork. Perfectly in sync.

Lio lets himself lean back against the pillows as Galo pushes in more. He’s getting the hang of it without Lio even having to say anything. There’s definitely a lot of lube and the stench of sex is pretty heavy in the air, but once the real fucking starts, that’ll go unnoticed. Lio craves to be completely undone, mouth open and drooling unintentionally, totally limp and lifeless as he gives himself over to the feeling. Lio is a sentimental man who gets embarrassed about that sentimentality, but he knows Galo’s dick has the ability to send him into a tailspin he can’t avoid. That’s what he needs. Something to push him over the edge so he can’t help it. He  _ has  _ to let go. 

“I’m all the way in.”

Lio perks up.

“You are?”

Galo  _ is  _ towering over him, his hand balled into a fist as he balances it on one side of Lio’s body, the other still firmly planted on Lio’s dick. Lio was too busy monologuing to notice but - yep, Galo is balls deep and Lio really wishes he could reach far enough to fondle him right now. But Lio is mostly legs and his arms are far too short to make it all the way down. Instead, he rests his head back again and sighs.

“Pull out slowly,” he instructs. “Then more lube. And push back in all at once.”

“All at once?” Galo asks as he’s picking up the lube again. “Are you sure?”

“Uh huh,” Lio nods. “Not too fast. But faster than before.”

Galo once again does as he’s told. The lube is really for Galo’s comfort than Lio’s, though it is helping the pain subside easily. Galo is still large so the discomfort is there, but it’s the kind of unease that Lio actually kind of likes. He’s not exactly a masochist and it’s embarrassing to admit it, but it’s what reminds him that he’s alive. He can feel this pain that’s going to quickly turn to pleasure and when Galo is all the way in again, Lio shudders.

“Start pulling out and back in faster,” he says. “Build up a rhythm.”

For as much coordination as Galo has to have on a day-to-day basis for his job, he starts out a little shaky. He’s a bit jerky and his hand even stills now and then on Lio’s dick, but Lio lets him figure it out. And it doesn’t take that long. Lio knows once he realizes how good it feels, he’s going to have a hard time resisting.

And he’s exactly right.

“Oh…  _ Lio _ ,” Galo groans. He’s pulling out for the fifth time and his hips are finally catching up to his desire. He’s trembling and moaning and it makes Lio smile.

“You really want to fuck me now, right?”

He groans in response. He closes his eyes and lifts his head up. His hand starts to jerk Lio off violently and Lio gasps. 

“Slow down,” he says. “Build a rhythm. Rhythm is imperative.”

“Okay,” Galo breathes and Lio likes that. He likes his affirmative, his,  _ “Yes, sir.”  _ He takes his hand off Lio’s dick for a moment to gather himself and pushes in again. 

Lio  _ moans.  _ About as lewdly as possible. 

“Good,” he says. “The more I get used to it the faster you can eventually go.”

“O- _ kay,”  _ Galo whines. He’s clearly trying his best but he jerks out awkwardly and thrusts in again and Lio makes a noise he can’t describe when Galo’s hand rests on his dick again. 

That’s when Galo finds it. He finds his groove. His dick is entering Lio easily now, lube squelching out with every thrust, and Galo can finally start to fuck him in earnest. Galo doesn’t realize yet that he’s actually  _ fucking  _ Lio now, but he is. His hips finally find a steady pace and it the pain is subsiding, giving way to that fullness Lio knows and loves. Galo’s dick is so big that it’s almost hard  _ not  _ to find his prostate, but still - that first big hit makes Lio sees stars.

“Galo!”

He doesn’t mean to shout his name. Galo thinks something is wrong but Lio quickly follows up with,  _ “Keep going! Just like that!”  _ and Galo does. He even nods like he was just given a command at a fire site, determined to do his job well. Lio remembers that part of Galo’s charm is that he goes off-book whenever he wants. Maybe one day he’ll do that in bed, too. Surprise Lio a little bit.

He can’t wait for that.

Galo is picking up the pace, whether consciously or not. The bed is starting to shake and Lio can feel his body jostling against the sheets. Galo is just so big; it’s hard for him not to practically impale Lio with every thrust, not that Lio is complaining. This is exactly what he wanted. This is, ultimately, a great fuck.

He knew Galo could do it.

“What if you had never attacked Foresight Pharmaceuticals?”

Lio knows his expression must be crazed but honestly,  _ what  _ did Galo just say?

“Huh?!”

“What if I hadn’t been on call that day?”

“I-”

He’s still thrusting, so it’s hard for Lio to get a word out edgewise.

“We wouldn’t have met,” Galo says and Lio suddenly gets it. It’s Galo’s turn to get a little sentimental. “We wouldn’t be here. We wouldn’t - God, this feels so good.”

“Just shut up and fuck me, Galo,” Lio says. 

“But you said this means something, yeah?”

“Of course.”

“How can I think about anything else but how much this means?”

“Galo,” Lio moans, reaching up and kissing him to shut him up. It’s not that he’s wrong; it’s that he’ll make Lio think about it too hard and he might say something stupid like  _ I love you.  _ For the moment, Galo lets Lio kiss him, hard and fast and  _ so  _ sloppy and he cries out into Galo’s mouth when the bed starts to slam against the wall. Galo is fucking him  _ hard,  _ which Lio wasn’t expecting. But it feels so good that he doesn’t want it to ever stop. And Galo’s hand is so big that he envelopes nearly all of Lio’s cock at once as he strokes him as fast as he fucks him and it only takes a few minutes of that before -

Sex has always been meaningless. It had to be. It couldn’t be the emotional connection that it was supposed to be. It always had to be a means to an end; a quick solution to a temporary issue. Something that bridged the gap between two releases that Lio’s body needed. Lio had to have sex so that he could focus on the tasks at hand. So he could keep feeding a different fire within him, a much more literal and purposeful one. But that fire doesn’t exist anymore and Lio doesn’t know what to do without it.

This is shaping up to be a decent replacement.

He definitely screams Galo’s name again and his head goes completely blank. There’s nothing in his brain as he orgasms, shooting cum all over his body - and some on Galo’s, too. If there’s one drifting idea there, it’s that he’s impressed Galo held on to let him come first. But Galo is  _ not  _ far behind, easily filling up the condom inside of Lio just seconds after Lio finishes himself. He can feel Galo’s orgasm inside of him, the latex expanding against him as Galo finishes with a few weak pumps, his hips slowing as his face wearing that tired expression he gets sometimes when he’s had a particularly arduous day. It’s the faraway look he gets where Lio can tell there’s nothing happening in his brain, either. He’s gone. Completely gone.

“Hey,” Lio pants, lifting a hand to touch Galo’s face. Galo still doesn’t react immediately and when he does, it’s to lean down and kiss Lio harder than ever. He actually stifles a surprised yelp coming from Lio’s lips and Lio has to admit… he’s never felt loved in this way before.

He never had time to.

It looks like Galo wants to say it, too.  _ I love you.  _ But he doesn’t, and Lio is grateful. He’s not sure he could say it back right now, even if he thinks he may feel the same way. Galo tends to think with his heart more than his brain, but he manages to keep himself calm as he pulls out and Lio groans from the loss. It always feels weird when the fullness goes away, but it’s especially awkward when the fullness was so… big.

“This is a mess,” Galo mutters to himself as he tries to roll the condom off. He does get it tied off and tossed into the trash can behind him before Lio can say anything and then he flops down next to him, wrapping a massive arm around Lio’s chest and pulling him close.

“Now what?” he asks with a grin. He’s awaiting his next instructions. Lio laughs.

“Now bring me some water,” he tells him, only half-joking. He should know better than to even half-joke though, because Galo is gone before he can stop him. He doesn’t have the energy to, anyway. He needs to catch his breath before he can even sit up and take the glass of water from the larger man.

“And now?”

Lio downs the glass of water and puts it on Galo’s bedside table.

“Now shut up,” he says. “And just be with me.”

Galo crawls back onto the bed and reassumes the cuddling position he had before. Lio thinks Galo might take this command the best. Just  _ being _ with Galo is so easy. It comes to Lio so naturally. He doesn’t have to use any energy for it.

“Do you think a lot about how life would be if we hadn’t met?” he finally asks, referring to Galo’s small outburst during sex. Galo nods against him.

“Every day.”

“Why?”

“Because things felt meaningless for a little while there,” he says. Lio’s eyes widen, though Galo can’t see that. “The couple days I had to myself in the cell. I didn’t know what to do and figured it didn’t matter because I was about to die. But I didn’t want to die not mattering.”

Lio is quiet for a long while.

“You matter to me.”

Galo breathes in deeply.

“You matter to me, too.”

The world spins differently now and Lio is pretty sure that with Galo Thymos next to him, he’ll always be able to find meaning in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i *have* an idea for a long post-canon series with a galo/lio slowburn and lots of galo angsting over kray but writing that is a matter of solidifying details to this very broad concept so if you want to talk promare (and are over 18!!!) hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/hereonourstreet)
> 
> this wasn't my best outing but i'm just getting the hang of how i'd like to write these guys. i'd probably do a few more oneshots before i do anything intense. anyway i hope you enjoyed!!


	3. vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell me,” he says. “Tell me what you were going to say.”
> 
> “I was done talking!”
> 
> “I don’t believe that for a second,” Lio says. “You’re never done talking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT TAKE THIS FIC SERIOUSLY AT ALL this started out as a pwp but ended up so goofy, i just sort of stream of consciousness wrote stuff so it ended up really silly, and it's not beta read so expect tons of typos. just thought i'd add it to the end of this.
> 
> Yes this operates on the “galo has a huge cock” headcanon and follows the previous chapters. i wanted to put my money where my mouth is and write bottom Galo because i like them switching a lot. next i’m going to write them just hardcore rough banging because i’ve been wanting that since day one honestly

Lio will always remember how wide Galo’s eyes went the day he explained cleaning himself out for sex. 

He’s so sweetly out of touch to the point that it makes Lio feel like an expert when really, Lio can nearly recount all his sexual encounters in great detail because there haven’t been  _ that  _ many. But Galo isn’t actually that dumb. He’s that  _ cocky  _ and  _ excitable,  _ which leads him to do dumb things. Which is why he laughs in Lio’s face the day Lio says he wouldn’t like bottoming.

“Of course I could bottom!” he cries. Lio smiles, wondering how much of the firehouse heard that. “I’ve never met a challenge I couldn’t take.”

“You know there’s a lot of prep work, right?”

“Of course,” Galo shrugs haughtily. “I’ve done it with you plenty.”

“No,” Lio shakes his head, smiling wider. “I’m talking about before I even get over to your place.”

“Oh, right.” Galo deflates a little bit. “What is it you do again?”

He has to tell him for a third time: it’s called an enema and it’s really important. Galo has no idea what kind of disgusting mess he’s avoiding because of Lio’s forethought and when he finally describes the process to him, Galo is a little taken aback.

“You do that every time?”

“A couple hours beforehand, yeah.”

Galo stutters for a moment, but quickly recovers.

“No sweat,” he says. “If I can’t handle that part, how would I be able to handle the main attraction?”

“It’s incredible that you say the smartest things in the dumbest ways.”

Galo always seems very proud when Lio compliments his intelligence. But Lio isn’t expecting anything to come of the conversation until the next day, when Galo is calling him up and telling him he just successfully “cleaned up.”

“Cleaned up what?”

“Myself.”

“Galo,” Lio says into the receiver. “Are you saying-?”

“Wanna come over?”

So Lio shows up at Galo’s place about twenty minutes later - it’s as fast as he can get there - and realizes on his way over that Galo has officially had something up his ass. Maybe he’s already fingered himself or something, Lio can’t be sure. But a nozzle is not the same thing as a dick, or even a finger. 

Galo is standing proudly at the door, black t-shirt impossibly tight across his chest and sweatpants hanging low on his waist. Lio pushes him inside with a roll of his eyes and doesn’t waste any time. They’ve done this a few times now, only Lio has always bottomed. This is both comfortably familiar and excitingly new at the same time.

“You know that time you had me drooling on your pillow during sex?”

“Yeah,” Galo says, flipping his hair back confidently. A small smirk is on his lips.

“That’s going to be you tonight.”

“Oh, is it?”

“You don’t believe me?”

Galo sits down on the couch and beckons Lio over. 

“Not yet,” he says. Lio crosses to him and stands between his open legs, putting his palms on his shoulders and looking down at the conceited face staring up at him. “Prove it.”

Lio laughs darkly. He knows Galo is just goading him on but it’s working. He studies Galo’s face for a while, deciding on his plan of attack - and this  _ is  _ an attack. Galo’s not going to know what hit him.

He decides not to say a word. He brings his hands forward and pushes Galo onto his back roughly. He’s not expecting it so he goes backwards easily, but his expression remains the same. Proud. Unimpressed. Waiting. Lio doesn’t waste any time. He grabs his sweatpants and pulls them down in one quick, fluid motion. That’s when Galo’s face starts to falter. 

“You want a safe word?”

“Safe word?!” Galo shouts. “What are we doing that’s going to need a safe word?!”

“I’m surprised you actually know what it is.”

“Of course I know what it is,” Galo says. “I did research.”

Lio chokes.

“You did  _ research?” _

“Remember that day Remi had to fix the laptop? It’s because I got a virus while looking up BDSM stuff.”

Lio breathes in deeply. He did fall for a dumbass. A complete moron. An absolute buffoon.

“Did you find porn?”

“Yep.”

“Was it too much for you?”

“Oh yeah.”

“We don’t need a safe word,” Lio tells him. “Just make sure you make it clear if you need me to stop. Because otherwise I’m not going to.”

“I don’t want you to.”

“But if you do.”

“Alright,” Galo nods. “My safe word will be Foresight.”

_ “Why?!”  _ Lio screams. 

“Because that’s something I’d never say during sex!” Galo shouts back. “That’s what a safe word is!”

“You are so fucking stupid,” Lio says as he starts to rip his own clothes off. He wore a black t-shirt too, half because he was just lounging at home when Galo called him and half because he didn’t want to take forever getting naked for this. He discards the shirt on the floor and climbs onto Galo’s lap, gripping his dick kind of tight through his boxers and making Galo gasp. He strokes it through the fabric a few times before slipping his fingers into the waistband and pulling them down much more slowly than he did the sweatpants.

“I think you like that I’m stupid,” Galo says breathlessly. “I think it makes you feel smarter.”

“That’s not why.”

“Then why?”

“I can’t explain it,” Lio mutters. “I just like that you’re dumb.”

“I like that I’m dumb, too.”

“I know you do,” Lio says, his dick straining in his jeans. Galo’s is half-hard already, mostly sticking up but flagging ever so slightly. Lio can’t help it. He wants to put his lips around this idiot’s cock. So he does.

“Lio!”

Galo wasn’t expecting it. Lio engulfs as much as he can into his mouth, considering that his mouth is tiny and Galo’s dick is  _ not.  _ He only gets about three inches past the head in but he sucks in earnest on what he can fit. He bobs his head up and down, readying his throat for what’s going to be a really difficult magic trick.

_ “Lio!” _

Galo sounds almost pained this time and Lio tries to look up at him as best he can to gauge his reaction. He seems fine, just surprised, as he puts his hand in Lio’s hair and pulls a little tightly. Not enough to hurt. Lio’s is as open as he’s going to get as he slides his lips down Galo’s cock, able to take the majority of it down his throat without wanting to throw up immediately. He sucks as hard as he can, hollowing out his cheeks and using his hands on Galo’s waist to keep him sitting down. He’s trying to dance his way out of Lio’s mouth, but Lio did  _ not  _ put all this effort into deepthroating Galo’s massive cock just to have him try to be thoughtful and take it away.

Lio has to come up for air eventually anyway. Galo’s hand leaves his hair as he pulls up and gasps, filling his lungs before going back down again.

“You don’t have to - Lio - !”

Lio isn’t doing this because it’s necessary or even because he thinks Galo will like it. He’s doing it because he wants to and Galo doesn’t realize that. He doesn’t know that tonight Lio is taking what he wants - within reason, of course. He doesn’t need to get rough. He just wants Galo. And he’s impressed that Galo actually went through the trouble of an enema, though Lio’s wondering if he should have double-checked that he did it right. Too late at this point, he supposes. 

It’s not, but Lio is too eager to get his dick inside Galo Thymos.

“Let me - return it -” Galo is trying to say he’ll suck Lio’s dick in turn, but Lio shakes his head, his lips wrapped around the head of his cock again. He circles his tongue around it for a few seconds before taking his mouth off and looking up at him.

“You’re already going to return it when I get my dick inside you,” he says, crawling upwards and staring Galo down. “You have the lube?”

Galo points to the coffee table. There’s a bottle on the lower shelf along with a bunch of condoms. Lio reaches over and takes the lube.

“I’m not as big as you,” he says, “so we usually wouldn’t have to open you as much as you do me. But since this is your first time, we’re going to be careful.”

Galo nods at him and Lio suddenly realizes that he’s really in control of a lot here. This isn’t like the time he taught Galo how to top. This is a lot more vulnerability he’s asking for, a lot more work that Galo’s already done and the fact that he trusts Lio implicitly is very important. Lio needs to make sure he doesn’t take advantage of that trust.

But Galo was also so damn sure of himself. It makes it hard for Lio to not want to knock him down a peg.

“Have you ever had anything inside of you before?”

“Yeah.”

Lio pauses. Now that he has that answer, he realizes he wasn’t expecting it.

“You have?”

“Yeah!” Galo insists. “I got curious when I was like, sixteen.”

“You did?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And you…?”

“Put a finger up my ass.”

“Without lube?”

“Yep.”

“And it hurt?”

“Sure did.”

“And you thought that was how it was and you never did it again?”

“You’re as smart as I am dumb.”

“I know,” Lio sighs, tentatively spreading Galo’s legs on the couch. Galo seems receptive and not at all shy; he parts them easily and plants one on the firmly on the floor while placing the other at the foot of the couch. Lio pulls on his hips and he slides down a bit, finally presenting himself to Lio. “Did you - shave?”

“A little bit.”

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“You do it.”

“I don’t have that much hair to begin with,” Lio murmurs in embarrassment as he coats his fingers with lube. “Plus, I wax.”

“Doesn’t that hurt?”

“A little, but it lasts longer.”

“It does?”

“Are we talking about this?” Lio asks finally, staring Galo in the eye. “Or are we having sex?”

“We always get off-topic,” Galo points out. He’s not wrong at all. Lio is waiting for the day they just flop onto the bed and fuck and that’s it. But they’re still getting to know each other, so somehow  _ this  _ always ends up happening.

“Well, I’m gonna open you now,” Lio says, putting his finger at Galo’s entrance. “You can keep talking, though.”

“Uh-”

“Are you ready?”

He does wait for Galo’s affirmative, but once he has his fingertip passed that ring of muscle, he leans down and kisses Galo’s nose.

“What were you saying?” Lio asks.

Galo groans. 

“Something about getting off-topic?” Lio continues.

“Lio…”

“Tell me,” he says, pressing in further. His fingers are so slim that he could probably have used two right off the bat, but he’s being careful. “Tell me what you were going to say.”

“I was done talking!”

“I don’t believe that for a second,” Lio says. “You’re never done talking.” He pushes in more, the lube dripping out of Galo, who’s squirming and moaning beneath Lio. “Is this all it takes to shut you up? One finger inside of you?”

“Guess so,” Galo breathes, a frown coming across his face. “Are you complaining?”

“Oh, I like it when you ramble,” Lio says. “I love when you vamp at a rescue scene. That’s how we met, remember?”

“You attacked me while I was monologuing,” Galo says, another loud gasp escaping his lips when Lio’s finger finds its way in completely. 

“That’s why I like it,” Lio whispers. “You leave yourself vulnerable.”

“So that you can strike?”

“Exactly,” Lio says, crooking his finger at that exact moment. Galo really cries out then and Lio can’t help but grin. “Are you ready for a second?”

Galo just nods. It’s an eager one though, so Lio complies. He tilts his head as he pulls out the first finger and presses back in slowly with two this time. Galo shuts his eyes and grits his teeth, leaning his head back against the arm of the couch. 

“You okay?”

“It’s just weird,” he says. “It doesn’t hurt.”

“Yeah,” Lio nods. “You’ll get used to it. Here.”

He puts his other hand on Galo’s hip and holds him down. He slides both fingers in smoothly, slowly, but surely. Galo lets out a staccato breath as Lio enters him deep and then he stays there for several seconds.

“Just get acclimated,” Lio tells him. “Take your time.”

Lio can’t wait for the day that Galo is used to this. That Galo can take his fingers no problem; he’s aware of how it’s going to feel and he feels far more pleasure than discomfort from it. Because that’s the day Lio is really going to dominate him. But right now they’re going through a lot of firsts, and Lio wants to make sure Galo even likes it to begin with… but with the way Galo groans when he finally starts to spread his fingers apart inside of him, Galo’s definitely going to enjoy this.

“My dick is going to be a lot bigger than my fingers,” Lio tells him, “but we’re going to go slow.” He knows he’s said that a million times by now, but he really wants Galo to know that he gives a shit. “It’s going to feel good.” He scissors his fingers and pulls them further out, only to press them back in and feel Galo shudder and whine below him. 

“Does it feel good to you?”

“What?”

“Does it feel good when I do it to you?” Galo asks. “When i open you and enter you?”

Lio smiles warmer than he means to. 

“Yeah,” he nods. “It feels really good.”

“Better or worse than the other guys before me?”

“You’re kind of a jealous brat, aren’t you?”

“No,” Galo mutters. “You just have no one to be jealous of with me. I did so little before I met you.”

Lio stills at the thought. He’s far from wanton, but Galo is just  _ so  _ pure that in comparison, Lio could consider himself as having gotten around. He always thought it would be the other way around with whoever he ended up with. He’s sort of average. But Galo is virginal.

“You don’t need to be jealous,” Lio tells him.

“I know.”

“I’ve never done this with someone I - care about.”

Galo doesn’t reply right away but then it comes - that big grin. Lio groans.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

“You  _ like  _ me,” Galo chides. 

“And what about you?”

“I like you, too,” he says. “But I have no problem saying it.”

“I’m  _ going  _ to fuck you now.”

Lio takes his fingers out and Galo does something between a hiss and a laugh. Lube trails behind and Lio wipes what’s left along Galo’s dick, which  _ really _ makes him hiss. 

“Your couch is going to be a mess,” Lio tells him.

“I’ll clean it.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yeah.”

Lio grips Galo’s dick first. He spreads the lube around and starts to jerk him off slowly; gently. It’ll help when he first pushes in to have some stimulation somewhere else. In fact, it’ll help to have a  _ lot  _ more stimulation. So Lio reaches for the condom and rips it open, puts it on, lubes up again, and positions himself at Galo’s entrance but before doing anything else, leans down to kiss him. Softly.

Galo moans into it. He wraps his fingers around the back of Lio’s neck, thumbs near his windpipe and nearly choking him if it weren’t for just how soft he’s actually holding on. He kisses him back as Lio finally enters him for the first time and even Lio has to groan out loud.

Galo is so tight that Lio get worried at first. He should have used more fingers, should have gone longer. Should have used more lube. He’s also warm and wet from the lube and Lio has to force himself to bring his lips away to ask if he’s alright.

“Do I need to finger you more?”

“No,” Galo breathes. “Just…”

“Let you adjust?”

“Yeah.”

So Lio does; he goes back to kissing him, long and slow, drawn out kisses that distract Galo from the discomfort - not that it’ll be uncomfortable for long, if Lio has anything to say about it. Galo’s dick is so big in Lio’s dainty hand that he’s always surprised by how much length is left in each stroke. Eventually, Galo pulls away from the kiss and nods at Lio. 

“Okay. Go ahead.”

He seems bashful but Lio nods back and takes a deep breath. He’s just as nervous as Galo for some reason. He glides his hips in more and stops again after a couple more inches. 

“Stop?”

“Nah, keep going.”

He presses in one more inch and he’s nearly all the way in. His dick isn’t as big as Galo’s, nor as thick, which is kind of a good thing, because Galo taking a cock as large as his own his first time would be really tough. Not that Galo wouldn’t meet that challenge head on, too. 

“I’m in,” Lio tells him finally with a shuddering breath. “I’m going to let you get used to it, like you do with me. Then I’m going to fuck you.”

“You can do it now,” Gale grins. “I can handle it.”

“You are so arrogant,” Lio tells him. “I can’t believe it doesn’t get you into more trouble.”

“It does,” Galo shrugs. “That’s how we met, isn’t it?”

They met through Galo’s arrogance - and sheer luck. Lio meant to get captured, but he didn’t count on Galo. He was blissfully unaware of his existence until that day and then -

Well, they’re soulmates. Everyone says so, though they don’t necessarily mean romantically. Usually when two people name a machine they pilot together after each other, that means they’re pretty attached. 

“I think we met because of your work schedule,” Lio says. “You would get cocky with anyone you caught that day.”

“Yeah, but I was especially excited that it was  _ you,”  _ he says. “The leader of Mad Burnish. I wanted to catch you all by myself.”

“Well now that you have me all to yourself, what do you want to do with me?”

Galo grins even wider. 

“I want you to show what the big deal is,” he says, feigning a yawn. “I wanna get the way you get when I top.”

“And what way do I get?”

“You know,” Galo says. His voice goes a little high as he says, “‘O-oh, fuck me, fuck me, right there!’”

“I don’t do that,” Lio says indignantly. He’s not going to hurt Galo but he has half a mind to pull out and slam back in just to shut him up. 

“Your eyes roll into the back of your head.”

“They don’t!”

“It’s okay!” Galo calms him. “I wanna do it too!”

“Fine!” Lio shouts, pulling out slowly. He doesn’t want to go too fast right at the start so he glides back in effortlessly. It’ll be too much if he goes hard right away and Galo would be making very different noises. 

He pulls Galo’s legs up and tries to hook them over his shoulders but he’s not strong enough to hold them up. They fall back to his side and Lio has to readjust, pull Galo up onto the couch and spread his legs so one is running along the back of it and the other is bent at the knee, open wide. He positions himself at his entrance again and -

“Oh, fuck, Lio!”

“Hurt?”

“No,” Galo says. “Just surprised me.”

“Sorry. I’m gonna-”

He cuts himself off. Galo knows what he’s going to do. He knows the routine because he does it to Lio often. Lio pushes in and then pulls back out, ready to build a rhythm. But he goes slower than Galo usually does and can see Galo’s hair is starting to droop with sweat. Galo’s face is fairly telling too - he’s worrying his bottom lip, eyebrows slanted, staring down out Lio’s dick. 

“I’ve never seen it from this angle,” he says. “It’s never been me.”

Lio is secretly ecstatic and a little territorial to be so many of Galos’ firsts. 

“Tell me to slow down if you need me to.”

He finally starts to fuck Galo in earnest, very deliberately and with purpose. His hips swing back and forth smoothly, one fluid motion as he watches Galo’s face turn from awkward to a little more awkward to  _ really  _ awkward to sudden, undeniable pleasure. 

“Starting to feel good?”

_ “Yes,”  _ Galo says. “Wow. God.”

“It gets better,” Lio says as he grips Galo’s dick again. The man moans beneath him. “And wait until I hit you right in the right spot.”

Galo knows what he’s talking about. He had to explain the prostate to him a little bit ago. Galo knew what it was, he just didn’t know how much of a pleasure center it could be. Lio smiles as he realizes he’s going to teach him that today. 

He starts to shift his hips ungracefully, hitting this way and that to find it. He doesn’t do this often so he’s a little out of practice but Galo sure doesn't realize that. He’s moaning with every touch and poke and groaning at Lio’s hand jerking him off. His eyes keep fluttering closed and he finally tilts his head back until he lets out a particularly loud whine and Lio knows he found it. 

“I’m gonna take it up a bit,” Lio informs him, bracing himself against the couch with his free hand. He starts to fuck Galo a little faster; then just a bit harder. Galo’s moans are coming out punctuated by heavy breaths until Lio finally finds the right pace. A little slow since it’s his first time, but fast enough that Galo will find his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

Lio takes the opportunity to drink Galo in. He’s so handsome that Lio is still surprised that he hasn’t had more experience with sex. There’s nothing wrong with not wanting sex, but the way he behaves around Lio would imply Galo certainly  _ does  _ think about sex - and often. But maybe Lio just got lucky and fell for someone who fell for him back. He fell for a guy with nice abs and a tiny waist and huge pecs that bounce up and down as he gets fucked. That’s what Lio focuses on most, along with the sounds that come out of his mouth. He’s such a dumbass sometimes that of  _ course  _ he’s this sexy in bed. A real fucking ledge. 

“I feel it,” he says, ripping Lio from his thoughts. 

“Feel what?”

“It!”

His eyes are shut tight and his head is still tilted back. Then his thighs start to tremble and Lio can feel his dick tighten up. He’s about to come and Lio doesn’t think, he just acts: he pulls out and leans down, engulfing Galo’s dick into his mouth  _ just  _ before he comes, coating the back of Lio’s throat in semen. He thrusts into Lio’s mouth as he cries out and Lio inserts two fingers inside him again, though he assumes his fingers are too small to reach his prostate. Still, Galo orgasms from the stimulation inside him and Lio swallows everything down before he looks up at him in curiosity. 

“So?”

“What?”

“Did you like it?”

“Did you come yet?”

“No, I-”

Galo doesn’t need to hear any more. He pushes Lio into his back and carefully takes the condom off. Without a word, he returns the favor. Lio’s dick is on his lips and he hardly needs to suck it at all before Lio is close. He  _ was  _ holding on pretty hard, and the sight of Galo’s massive hands holding onto his lithe hips is a lot to take in. 

“I’m gonna-”

Lio wants to warn him. He doesn’t mind being grossed out by the idea of having cum in one’s mouth. But Galo doesn’t care. He runs his tongue down Lio’s shaft and then back up, circling around the head like he’s seen Lio do and then Lio loses it. He doesn’t actually come inside Galo’s mouth as much as he does on his face. He doesn’t mean to and he curses himself when he realizes his eyes are rolling into the back of his head. 

It’s one of the better orgasms he’s ever had. And he knows that’s because it’s with Galo.

“Was I good?” Galo asks and Lio closes his eyes slowly. He’s a mix, somehow, of an elated puppy begging for praise and a cocky rooster, so sure the answer is going to be yes. His hair especially adds to the rooster effect.

“Yeah,” Lio says anyway. He  _ did  _ bottom for the first; he  _ did  _ let Lio basically invade him and his body, so yeah, he does sort of deserve the praise. “You did great.”

“So did you,” Galo says, reaching up to kiss Lio and Lio gasps, but it’s too late. Galo’s cum-covered face is smothering his in a sloppy kiss. It lasts for several seconds, Galo clearly feeling very passionate, but Lio can only squirm beneath him. When Galo pulls away in confusion, he looks down and realizes what he’s done.

“Oops.”

Lio huffs a little bit as Galo stands up, still naked, and leaves the room. Lio picks up the condom and throws it into the trashcan by the couch. He tries to untangle his clothes from Galo’s and get at least his underwear back on. But Galo is back before he can dress at all, and dabbing at his face with a wet paper towel.

“They didn’t teach you this in training, did they?”

“They sure didn’t,” Galo says, doing his best. When Lio is basically clean, he stands up, half-hard dick staring Lio in the face, and hands him a dry towel. He throws the wet one away while Lio sops up what’s left and then Galo throws that away, too.

“I wish clean up wasn’t so awkward,” Galo says as Lio is picking up his underwear again. But again, he’s interrupted. Galo flops onto the couch and wraps an arm around his waist, pulls him close and spoons him. He yawns and it suddenly occurs to Lio that he’s being very cavalier for what just happened. Lio does his best to turn in his arms and look him in the eyes.

“Hey,” he says, resting a gentle hand on his cheek. “Are you okay?”

“What?” Galo is confused. “Yeah!”

“You don’t feel like anything hurts?”

“Nope.”

“Did I go too fast or too hard?”

“Nope.”

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah!” Galo exclaims. “We should do it again sometime!”

Lio can only laugh. 

“Yeah. We should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always you can find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hereonourstreet) if you want! i started planning a longfic and it may take me a while to solidify but i'm Determined

**Author's Note:**

> okay before you start with me, lio and galo switching is really my jam, i just wanted to write bottom lio because if you think he has only top energy then you haven't met that many bottoms
> 
> follow me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/hereonourstreet) and yell about galo with me please? PLEASE? also give me fic promare prompts because i wanna write a bunch but idk what to write. anyway yeah this is just an intro, the real fic is forthcoming. it'll be Explicit.


End file.
